Una Ginny, dos Ginnys, tres Ginnys
by dark Rachel
Summary: Astoria siempre supo que le gustaban las mujeres, desde pequeñita. Lo que tardó más tiempo en descubrir fue que, además, le encantaban las pelirrojas. Longfic. FEMSLASH.
1. I

**Disclaimer:** Personajes de Rowling, blablabla, no gano dinero, blablabla, la trama es mía, blablabla, si la robas el coco te comerá, blablabla.

**N/A:** Hice una encuesta en mi LJ, ¿Astoria/Ginny o Sirius/Lily/Remus? Empataron, así que escribiré las dos xD Ésta en particular será una correlación de viñetas. Pretenden contar una historia. Y pretende ser un número finito de viñetas, también, pero eso no sé hasta que punto será posible. Femslash, lemon en un futuro, lo siento si mi Daph y Astoria no os molan, blablabla.

* * *

**Una Ginny, dos Ginnys, tres Ginnys**

**I**

Astoria lo supo siempre, en realidad. Si se paraba a pensarlo, probablemente cuando era una niña y dejaba de lado a todos los varones en las historias y los juegos, ya sabía que prefería las mujeres. Y nunca le supuso un problema, porque ahí estaban su tío abuelo Gaius y su esposo, que había muerto un par de semanas atrás. Bueno, ellos y otros tantos. En sus años en Hogwarts, cuando aún cursaba Estudios muggles, una de las cosas que más le sorprendió (y no gratamente) fue ver la reacción de los muggles hacia un hecho tan normal. Esos muggles y sus rarezas.

Pero igual que siempre supo que le gustaban las mujeres (porque sólo ella tenían esas piernas infinitas y esos escotes en los que perderse y esas melenas que la volvían loca), también supo siempre que tendría que casarse con un hombre, porque los Greengrass creían que tener herederos era lo más importante que una mujer debía hacer en su vida. Y es que, le gustara o no, seguía procediendo de una familia cuyas costumbres eran tan antiguas como el ajuar de bodas que pasaba de madres a hijas (y que contaba con tantos años que ella aún se preguntaba por qué no se había hecho pedazos).

Quizás por eso, cuando su madre la llamó al salón, con voz solemne, ya sabía lo que iban a decirle.

-Siéntate y escucha atentamente. Acabamos de venir de hablar con los Malfoy. Lucius y Narcissa nos han invitado a comer y hemos hablado. Hemos… hemos concertado tu matrimonio con Draco, su hijo.

Su madre siempre había sido parca en palabras, y siempre había ido directa al grano. Su padre, en cambio, torció el gesto y le dirigió a su esposa una mirada airada, para luego mirarla a ella.

-Sabemos que te llevas bien con el joven Malfoy. Y él tiene interés en ti. Hemos pensado…

-Sí, claro. Casarse con un Malfoy siempre es un motivo de alegría, aún en estos tiempos.

Así había quedado todo. Astoria Greengrass se había prometido a Draco Malfoy, y pronto los periódicos de tirada nacional se hicieron eco de la noticia. Todas sus amigas, e incluso su hermana, la felicitaron por su futura boda y empezaron a hablar de flores, mantelería, orquestas y demás parafernalia, mientras ella pensaba en cómo disfrutar sus últimos dos meses de soltería. O más bien, con quién disfrutarla.

Pero la respuesta tardó en llegar. De hecho, no llegó hasta el día en que, tomando unas cervezas de mantequilla con Pansy (en Las tres escobas, por los viejos tiempos) vio a aquella chica, un año mayor que ella, de larga melena y sonrisa traviesa, que se sentaba a la barra junto al famoso Potter.

Y es que, aunque Astoria siempre había sabido que le gustaban las mujeres, lo que acaba de descubrir era que, además, le encantaban las pelirrojas. Y cuando a ella le encantaba algo, tenía que conseguirlo, costase lo que costase.


	2. II

**Disclaimer:** Personajes de Rowling, blablabla, no gano dinero, blablabla, la trama es mía, blablabla, si la robas el coco te comerá, blablabla.

**N/A:** Chopecientos años después, el segundo capi. Como ya comenté, cada capi va a ser como una viñeta entre las 500 y las 1000 palabras, no quiero meterme en algo demasiado grande porque pronto empieza el curso y tal, aunque no descarto que los capítulos se alarguen con el tiempo (muy probable, de hecho), pero de momento, lectura ligerita xD

**Gracias** a _Sigel-Malfoy_, _Joanne Distte_, _tuai_, _Alega Dathe_, _Liz Wolff - Muggle Artist_, _Shijiru Posible_, _Druida_ y _Naruko_.

* * *

**Una Ginny, dos Ginnys, tres Ginnys**

**II**

Había pasado poco más de una semana desde su pequeña excursión a Hogsmeade y Astoria se probaba vestidos de novia ante la mirada poco atenta de su hermana y los ojos ilusionados de Pansy, que volaban de uno a otro, de los escotes palabra de honor a las largas colas que se arrastraban al caminar. Sacaba uno y otro vestido y se movía en la tienda como si estuviese en su propia casa. A Astoria llegó un momento en que todos le parecían iguales. Más ceñidos o menos, con más escote o menos, ninguno era sencillo y a la vez elegante, y probablemente ninguno de esos vestidos pudiera dejar con la boca abierta a nadie. Cosa que, aunque no entraba en su lista de prioridades, sí entraba en las de Pansy y su propia madre.

-Astoria, ¿estás escuchándome?

No, claro que no estaba escuchándola. ¿Cómo iba a estar escuchándola cuando acababa de verla entrar en la misma tienda en la que ella estaba? No es que hubiera sido una casualidad, porque ella sabía que Ginny Weasley iba a ir a aquella tienda. Y que iba a ser aquel día. Y puede (tan sólo _puede_) que también supiera que iba a ir de mañana, y que por eso hubiera elegido aquel momento para elegir su vestido de novia.

-¡Astoria!

La exclamación de Pansy, en un tono algo más elevado del que debería haber empleado, llamó la atención de todos los que estaban en la tienda. Weasley giró la cabeza. Y a la vez que ella, lo hicieron sus amigas, aquella rubia lunática de Ravenclaw y la sabelotod insufrible de Gryffindor de la que tanto había oído quejarse a Draco. Pero ella no les prestó atención, porque la verdad, con esa melena pelirroja y aquellos ojos castaños, ¿qué interés podía causarle nada más?

Al parecer, el mismo que ella les causaba a aquellas traidoras a la sangre, que enseguida dejaron de mirarla para volver a prestar atención a un traje particularmente vulgar (que, obviamente, elegían por el precio. Al menos eso prefería pensar ella porque de verdad que no podía imaginar que alguien eligiese algo así por propia voluntad). Aunque aquello no frenó a Astoria, que bajó de la pequeña tarima a la que estaba subida, recogiéndose el vestido, y se acercó adonde ellas estaban.

-¿Por qué no te pruebas éste, Ginny? Es bonito y sencillo y…

-A mí me gusta este -Lovegood señalaba un vestido particularmente feo, repleto de volantes, y Astoria no pudo menos que levantar una ceja y mirar a la futura novia con una mueca burlesca.

-Creo que te gustará saber, Weasley, que los volantes ya no se llevan.

Las tres chicas se volvieron hacia ella, probablemente sorprendidas (aunque en reqalidad deberían estar halagadas) de que ella les dirigiera la palabra. Ginny (_Ginny_, incluso su nombre sonaba delicioso) abrió la boca para contestar, pero su amiga no la dejó.

-Yo creo que los volantes no pasarán de moda. Dicen que las…

-Vale, vale, no he dicho nada.

Sus ojos se habían posado en un vestido en particular. Uno muy simple, de líneas rectas, ajustado en el en el cuerpo y con la falda algo más abierta, y en su mente no se había imaginado a sí misma con él caminando al encuentro del joven heredero de los Malfoy. No. La había imaginado _a ella_ y aunque no fuese un visión desagradable (de hecho, era una visión extremadamente atractiva), empezaba a ser preocupante.

-Astoria, ¿vienes o qué?

Aunque le empezaba a irritar la voz de Pansy siempre revoloteando a su alrededor, se contuvo de poner los ojos en blanco y se giró para volver a la tarima, llevando con ella el vestido que acababa de encontrar. No se olvidó, por supuesto, de chocar suavemente contra la pelirroja, llevándose con ella su olor y con una sonrisa a punto de aparecer en sus labios. Lo que no notó es que había tres pares de ojos captando el movimiento, y grabándolo en su mente con sumo detalle.

* * *

Sí, el par de ojos que no graba los movimientos en Pansy xD No es que la esté poniendo de tonta, es que puedo imaginarla examinando atentamente cada vestido, demasiado ocupada como para hacer caso a Astoria y, mucho menos, a Ginny, Hermione y Luna.

Espero que os haya gustado, y cualquier comentario será bienvenido, ya lo sabéis :)


	3. III

**Disclaimer:** Personajes de Rowling, blablabla, no gano dinero, blablabla, la trama es mía, blablabla, si la robas el coco te comerá, blablabla.

**N/A:** Esta vez he tardado menos. Tercer capítulo/viñeta, esta vez centrada en las Greengrass.

**Gracias** a _Booh_, _EowynC_ y _Shijiru Posible_.

* * *

**Una Ginny, dos Ginnys, tres Ginnys**

**III**

-¿Qué se supone que haces?

-No sé a qué te refieres.

Las hermanas Greengrass tomaban el té en la pequeña salita que usaban cuando no tenían invitados. No es que fuera la actividad favorita de ninguna de las dos, ni que obtuvieran un placer especial de estar allí sentadas, con las epaldas rectas y el dedo meñique apuntando al techo, pero la señora Greengrass se tomaba muy en serio las tradiciones. Como el té. Así que, tarde tras tarde, se sentaban en aquellos antiguos sillones y tomaban té con pastas, hablando de temas insulsos y esperando el momento de salir de allí.

Pero aquel día, había algo de que hablar. Algo que no era insulso y que, sinceramente, ninguna de las dos tenía muchas ganas de tratar.

-Ayer, en la tienda. ¿Crees que no me di cuenta?

Astoria levantó una ceja. _Sabía_ que se iba a dar cuenta. Tal vez era un riesgo que tenía que correr. Aunque más que riesgo era una certeza. Sabía también que Pansy no lo notaría, porque estaba demasiado ocupada revoloteando entre gasas y velos. Pero ella y su hermana se parecían lo suficiente para conocerla bien, y a Daphne nunca, nunca, nunca se le escapaban esa clase de cosas (y menos si tenían que ver con su hermana).

-Te vas a casar.

-Dentro de dos meses.

-Eso no evita que vayas a casarte. Con Draco Malfoy. ¿Qué crees que dirían Lucius Malfoy o su esposa, o el mismo Draco si supieran que confraternizas con una Weasley?

-Hasta donde yo sé, son sangre limpia.

-Ser sangre limpia no vale, no cuando vas a emparentarte tan directamente con los Malfoy y los Black. Tienes que demostrar algo.

-¿Pretendes salir con ella?

Se hizo un silencio tenso entre las dos. Esa clase de silencios que, cuando se trataba de ellas, tenían que soportar muy pocas veces, porque por lo general, estaban de acuerdo en casi todo (aunque lo habían sufrido cuando Daphne dejó a Theodore sólo porque su madre se lo pidió cuando, en realidad, seguía y seguiría enamorada de él durante mucho más tiempo, y lo sufrieron también cuando Astoria quiso hacer pública su relación con una Ravenclaw que resultó tener ascendencia impura). Se miraron fijamente y, por fin, Astoria sonrió brevemente.

-Nadie ha hablado de salir.

-Es una Weasley, una traidora, una coma…

-Has pasado mucho tiempo con Draco recientemente, ¿no?

-Yo sólo te aviso de que a nadie le va a hacer mucha gracia -apuró sus últimas gotas de té-. Así que sé discreta.

Dejó la taza enfrente de ella y se dirigió hacia la puerta, despidiéndose de su hermana y hablando de algo urgente que tenía que hacer. Ella, por su parte, se quedó un rato más allí sentada, pensando.

Era obvio que a Daphne la idea no le gustaba, y que tampoco le gustaba Weasley. Pero también parecía obvio que no iba a poner trabas en su camino si era lo que ella quería, así que ¿qué la frenaba? _Absolutamente nada_, pensó satisfecha. La siguiente pregunta era, ¿cómo conseguir que Weasley se fijara en ella y no la insultara acto seguido?

-Ama Astoria, tiene visita.

Un elfo acababa de aparecer en la habitación y hacía reverencias continuas ante ella.

-Dile que venga en otro momento, que estoy ocupada.

-Lo lamento, ama, pero me ha pedido que le diga que es alguien a quien realmente quiere ver.

Frunció el ceño y miró a la pobre criatura. No le apetecía ver a nadie, pero probablemente no iba a poder evitarlo, así que cuanto antes se lo quitara de encima, mejor.

-¿De quién se trata?

-Del joven Malfoy, mi señora.

* * *

Intentaré subir pronto el capítulo cuatro :)


	4. IV

**Disclaimer:** Personajes de Rowling, blablabla, no gano dinero, blablabla, la trama es mía, blablabla, si la robas el coco te comerá, blablabla.

**N/A:** Soy un ser horrible, lo sé. Dije que lo subiría pronto y he tardado más de la cuenta. Tenía ciertas dudas en cómo enfocar al Draco que existe en el momento de este fic, y espero haberlo hecho de forma coherente, aunque no estoy muy segura. De otra cosa que me doy cuenta también es de que este fic está siendo más bien un fic de Astoria que de Astoria/Ginny, pero como me fascina el personaje espero que os guste lo suficiente a vosotros también como para que no importe demasiado lol. Ya sabéis, comentarios y demás serán agradecidos. Incluso los tomates.

**Gracias** _a Isobelhawk, Booh y __Shijiru Posible._

* * *

**Una Ginny, dos Ginnys, tres Ginnys**

**IV**

Allí estaba, sentada con Pansy y escuchándola hablar ininterrumpidamente de Blaise. Astoria sabía, desde hacía mucho tiempo, que si había algo de Parkinson que había que saber era su asombrosa capacidad de enamoramiento. Y su ceguera. Porque si un hombre era capaz de hacer que suspirara, lo haría durante mucho tiempo y no importaría cuán cruel fuera con ella, porque sería absolutamente incapaz de verlo. Igual que era incapaz de ver las mentiras de los demás o incluso sus sentimientos.

Pansy estaba ciega.

Lo había estado durante años con Draco y lo estaba ahora con Blaise. Pero no iba a ser ella quien le quitara la venda de los ojos, porque para eso tenía otros amigos que podían hacerlo (Daphne, por ejemplo; Theodore podría ayudar). Así que se limitaba a dar vueltas a su café y oír, como quien oye la lluvia, su interminable cháchara.

Ella, por su parte, seguía pensando en Draco. El heredero de los Malfoy había estado en su casa y habían hablado durante un rato. Principalmente de la boda, pero parecía que a él también le interesaba su vida sexual. De hecho, parecía que últimamente todo el mundo estaba interesado en ella.

_-Dicen que estuviste con una sangre sucia de Ravenclaw._

_-No pensé que eso fuera de tu incumbencia._

_Draco le miró con ambas cejas levantadas, acomodándose aún más en el asiento que le había ofrecido y girando su copa de brandy. Le sorprendió cuánto había cambiado desde los años de Hogwarts, y es que cada día el parecido con Lucius era más y más sorprendente. Incluso su cabello comenzaba a estar algo más largo, como el de su padre._

_Sin duda alguna, no le gustaría casarse con el futuro Lucius Malfoy._

_-Vamos a casarnos -su voz se convirtió en un susurro-. Ser una Malfoy no es cualquier cosa. Puede que estúpidos como Cararrajada y… Comadreja -le lanzó una mirada divertida-, no lo entiendan, porque son estúpidos, pero una Greengrass…_

_No pudo evitarlo. _Comadreja_. Había hablado de Comadreja. Pero ¿de qué comadreja? ¿Se refería a Ronald o esa mirada significaba lo que ella creía? Sacudió la cabeza de forma casi imperceptible y se sentó, cruzando las piernas y mirando a su futuro marido (incluso la palabra le molestaba un poco) con una fría sonrisa en el rostro._

_-Nunca he tocado a una sangre sucia. Y mucho menos a un sangre sucia. Por otro lado, si lo hubiera hecho, probablemente tampoco te lo diría. Así que dime, Malfoy, ¿vas a cancelar la boda?_

_Draco se levantó de golpe, tirando la copa al suelo y con la cara enrojecida._

_-Recuerda… con quien… estás… hablando._

_-Recuerda tú que esta es mi casa, que los Malfoy sois una familia venida a menos y que si quisiera acabar con este compromiso, habría otros hombres esperándome. Hombres que no han estado a punto de llevar una Marca Tenebrosa en el brazo._

_-¿Ahora reniegas del Señor Tenebroso? -preguntó, con algo de sorpresa en la voz._

_Lo miró con diversión. Podía parecerse a Lucius, sí, eso no lo dudaba. Pero seguía pareciéndose demasiado al niño asustado que se enfrentaba a Potter y mojaba los calzoncillos._

_-Ahora, renegar del Señor Tenebroso es lo que nos conviene, Draco._

_Y sabía que él mismo renegaba de Él. Pero incluso muerto imponía respeto. Y más a alguien como Malfoy._

-¿En qué piensas, Pansy?

-En nada.

Sí, pensaba en que si realmente Malfoy sabía algo de Ginny (_Comadreja_, aún no se quitaba aquel momento de la cabeza), era cosa de Daphne. Se suponía que no sería su hermana quien la traicionara. Nunca. Pero puede que verla con Weasley fuera demasiado para ella.

-Debería irme, en realidad -miró el reloj y fingió sorprenderse levemente-. Es más tarde de lo que pensaba y tengo algunas cosas que hacer.

Después de despedirse brevemente, salió al Callejón Diagon, que estaba tan atestado como era habitual. Caminó unos metros calle arriba, hasta que finalmente llegó a la tienda de quidditch. Se abrió paso a duras penas entre la multitud y, finalmente, llegó al escaparate, donde en un enorme cartel podía leerse la noticia que emocionaba a todos.

_Final de la Eurocopa_

_HOLLYHEAD HARPIES - VRATSA VULTURES_

_Últimas localidades a la venta en el interior._

* * *

Se supone que Ginny juega en las Harpies después de Hogwarts. Así que supongo que sabéis por dónde van los tiros xp Gracias por leer y ya sabéis que el Go os espera impaciente.


	5. V

**Disclaimer:** Personajes de Rowling, blablabla, no gano dinero, blablabla, la trama es mía, blablabla, si la robas el coco te comerá, blablabla.

**N/A:** Esta actualización debe ser mi récord de velocidad y tenéis que darle las gracias a Booh, que me presiona y eso. Seguimos avanzando poquito a poco en la historia. Astoria sigue adelante con sus malvados planes y Ginny... Ginny sigue sin saber lo que le espera. En cuanto a mí, yo espero que le deis a ese botoncito tan mono que pone **Go** y que me digáis qué os ha parecido, si es muy horrible o si os gusta. Ya sabéis, no cuesta tanto :)

**Gracias** _a Neyade, Booh y __Shijiru Posible._

* * *

**Una Ginny, dos Ginnys, tres Ginnys**

**V**

La gente se movía a su alrededor de forma abrumadora. Decenas o cientos de personas moviéndose en la misma dirección. Cantando, gritando, dejándose llevar por los designios de ese ser mayor que les controlaba y les hacía cumplir sus deseos: el alcohol. Vendedores ambulantes por doquier, proveedores de ranas de chocolate, tabletas y grageas Bertie Bott de todos los sabores, y también de hidromiel, whisky de fuego y cerveza de mantequilla, todos moviéndose, gritando, canturreando.

La masa informe de humanos sudorosos y rebosants de energía se dirigía hacia el campo de quidditch que el Ministerio había colocado para la ocasión en un punto indeterminado al que todos llegaban por medio de trasladores, y Astoria se movía intentando rozarse lo menos posible con todas aquellas personas. Debió haber venido antes, tal vez así se habría evitado tan terrible experiencia, pero salir de casa aquel día había sido más complicado de lo que parecía.

-¡Perdón!

De la persona que casi se la había llevado por delante sólo reconoció el cabello rojo y los ojos azules. Era el hermano de Weasley. Involuntariamente, se ocultó un poco más bajo la capucha de su túnica y se alejó un tanto del camino. Qué diría la gente que conocía si la vieran allí, rodeada de mestizos y demás escoria.

Aún tardó casi media hora en llegar a lo alto del estadio, a uno de los palcos, y cuando el partido empezó, ella se quedó en una esquina, algo escondida en su capa, y evitando saludar al resto de los que allí se sentaban. Claro que no contaba con…

-Astoria.

…Draco.

-¿Qué haces aquí, disfrutando del quidditch rodeada de sangre sucias y demás escoria?

Chasqueó la lengua y le miró. Se bajó la capucha porque, al fin y al cabo, la educación era lo primero, y si ya le había descubierto, de poco serviría nada más. Así que se pasó una mano por el pelo y le saludó cortésmente, para despedirse de él con rapidez. Rapidez que no sirvió de nada porque él decidió sentarse a su lado en el último momento, acaparando así la mirada de un par de fotógrafos que había no muy lejos de allí. _Estupendo_, pensó Astoria, _mañana las fotos estarán en todos los periódicos._

(Y, de hecho, así sería. Pronto los diarios de tirada nacional se harían eco de que el futuro matrimonio Malfoy ya realizaba salidas esporádicas a actos como partidos de quidditch en ocasiones tan especiales como aquella. Y a Astoria le molestaría sobremanera, pero su irritación no sería nada comparada con la de Daphne).

Por suerte, no todo fue malo. Durante unos minutos, se dedicó a observar con casi inapreciable avidez los omniculares que llevaban los Malfoy, hasta que finalmente Draco, de mala gana y casi resistiéndose a ello, le dejó los suyos.

Así pudo ver el vuelo de Weasley. La melena pelirroja ondeando tras ella, el rostro contraído en una expresión concentrada, las pecas desbordándose por cada milímetro de su piel pálida, los ojos entrecerrados y los movimientos de sus manos con la quaffle, que la hacían pensar en esas manos realizando otros movimientos que poco tenían que ver con el quidditch y que, si no fuera por su habilidad, la harían sonrojarse desde la punta de los pies hasta el último cabello de su cabeza.

Y entonces, después de tres horas de partido (del que ella no llegó a enterarse de mucho, porque sólo estaba concentrada en dos cosas: la chica Weasley y disimular lo mejor posible), por fin terminó el suplicio (y es que a las Greengrass el quidditch nunca les había emocionado, y probablemente nunca lo haría). Astoria dejó a un lado los omniculares, ligeramente mareada, y se giró hacia su prometido.

-¿Han ganado los Vultures?

Draco la miró con cara de malas pulgas, casi resoplando, y ella supo que no, que habían ganado las Hollyhead. No sabía si se alegraba o no. En realidad, le daba más o menos igual. Que aquella chica le pareciera lo suficientemente guapa como para gastar tiempo en ella, no significaba que quisiera que su equipo ganara… pero si las Hollyhead habían ganado…

…Ginny Weasley estaba a punto de pasar junto a ese palco a recoger su copa. Y Astoria estaría lo suficientemente cerca como para… ¿qué? ¿Hablar? ¿Mirarla fijamente como hacían en las novelas que Pansy tanto disfrutaba? No estaba muy segura, pero cuando la vio subir por las escaleras que llegaban hacia allí, mientras los gritos del comentarista le taladraban los oídos y los gritos de la afición la aturdían, esbozó una media sonrisa.

Fuera como fuera, aquella era su oportunidad. Y no iba a desperdiciarla.

--

-Enhorabuena.

-Felicidades.

-Un gran partido.

Astoria se fijó en la gran diferencia de los saludos. Algunos de los presentes felicitaban a las jugadoras con gran efusividad, unos pocos se habían alejado con disimulo y habían comenzado a desalojar el estadio, y el resto, les daban la mano con una expresión dolorida en el rostro que en otras circunstancias, le hubiera hecho mucha gracia. Pero ella también estaba saludándolas, y estaba algo ocupada porque sólo quedaban dos jugadoras y…

-Enhorabuena, Weasley, no ha sido un mal partido.

…ahí estaba. Todo pecas y sonrisa radiante, los ojos brillantes y dándole la mano, como si no se diese cuenta de que ella era una de esas Slytherin que tanto había odiado durante algún tiempo.

-Gracias, gracias.

Y sí, puede que sostuviera la mano unos segundos de más, lo justo para que la pelirroja parase dos veces los ojos en los suyos y su sonrisa se hiciese un poco más leve, antes de seguir con los saludos. Ella se quedó mirándola durante un rato, y más tarde, cuando ella y los Malfoy caminaban de vuelta a la cabaña de los trasladores, cuando se cruzaron a todo el equipo, siendo vitoreado mientras iban camino de su celebración particular, fue Ginny la que la miró a ella, curiosa e interrogante, durante más segundos de los que se podían contar con una mano.

* * *

Y sí, los capis van a ser un poquito más largos de ahora en adelante. No he narrado el quidditch porque ni es lo importante ni a nuestra protagonista le interesa. Y, bueno, espero poder actualizar pronto y que este fic no sea tan malo como yo lo veo :)


	6. VI

**Disclaimer:** Personajes de Rowling, blablabla, no gano dinero, blablabla, la trama es mía, blablabla, si la robas el coco te comerá, blablabla.

**N/A:** ¡Siento el retraso!

**Gracias** _a Booh, Drehn, tuai y __Shijiru Posible._

* * *

**Una Ginny, dos Ginnys, tres Ginnys**

**VI**

-¿Qué hacías en un partido de quidditch?

-¿Acaso te interesa?

-No fuiste con Draco, ¿verdad?

Daphne y ella habían salido a dar un paseo. La señora Greengrass había decidido aprovechar el día para hacer unas cuantas reformas en la casa, y los elfos estarían lo suficientemente atareados como para no necesitar más molestias. Así que les dio unos cuantos galeones y les pidió que pasaran el día fuera. A ser posible, organizando algo de la boda.

Sólo que Astoria tenía otros planes. De hecho, tenía muchos planes y todos empezaban ese mismo día.

-¿No es ese Theodore?

Su hermana giró la cabeza bruscamente. Lo había comentado como si nada, como quien comenta el tiempo que hace o lo lleno que está el Callejón Diagon, pero había conseguido justo el efecto que quería. No en vano, ella era la persona que más conocía a su hermana. No sería una buena Slytherin si no usase todo recurso a su alcance para conseguir sus propósitos. Daphne se tensó, mientras ella fingía ignorar el detalle y se acercaba al viejo amigo de su hermana.

-Astoria, qué sorpresa. Y Daphne -la miró durante unos segundos-, una sorpresa aún mayor.

El mismo tono monocorde que siempre le había caracterizado y que siempre le hizo pensar a Astoria en cómo podía su hermana estar enamorada de alguien tan poco emocionante. Claro que luego le conoció y tuvo que coincidir en que, frío o no, extremadamente discreto o no, era alguien que merecía la pena. En aquellos días había dado su bendición para la relación, y cuando lo suyo acabó, se enfadó mucho.

Así pues, ¿por qué no acabar con dos pájaros de un tiro?

-¿Me disculpáis un momento? Creo que he visto a alguien. No, Daphne, quédate. Volveré enseguida.

Antes de que su hermana tuviera oportunidad de protestar, Astoria se había colado entre la multitud y enfilaba el Callejón Diagon calle arriba. Sabía más o menos dónde encontrar a Ginny Weasley. Lo único que no sabía era qué excusa utilizar para acercarse a ella. De hecho, llevaba días pensando en el asunto y aún no lo tenía muy claro. Aunque también era verdad que siempre trabajaba mejor bajo presión.

Distinguió su melena pelirroja a la salida de Florean & Fortescue, que había reabierto hacía no mucho tiempo. Estaba apoyada contra la pared junto al mostrador de los helados, con un cucurucho en las manos y gesto distendido. Parecía estar esperando a alguien, pero no iba a esperar para comprobarlo. Se dirigió hacia el mostrador y se apoyó suavemente en él. El dependiente estaba demasiado ocupado como para haberla visto siquiera, y a ella ese detalle no le molestó en absoluto.

-¿Saboreando la victoria todavía, Weasley?

La pelirroja giró el rostro y la miró a los ojos. No diría que estaba sorprendida, más bien se trataba de suspicacia.

-¿Qué quieres, Greengrass?

-Nada.

-Ya. Claro -se concentró unos segundos en el helado y luego volvió a centrarse en ella-. Espero que no pienses que soy tan tonta. Ya sé que creéis que los Weasley somos…

-Yo no creo nada que no compruebe por mí misma.

Volvía a ser Ginny la que estaba desconcertada esta vez. Ella ladeó la cabeza, haciendo una mueca.

-Y sí, sí quiero algo -vio un gesto de resignación en su rostro-. Pero no creo que tenga nada que ver con lo que sea que tienes en mente. Se trata de trabajo.

-¿Trabajo? No sabía que las señoritas Greengrass trabajaseis…

-No todas las familias de magos siguen _tan_ a rajatabla las tradiciones. Bueno, de hecho mi familia sí suele hacerlo, pero no en todo -suspiró. ¿Por qué le contaba nada? Supuso que debería añadir esa pregunta a la larga lista de cuestiones ya formuladas y aún sin respuesta-. Trabajo con los negocios de mi padre. Y tal vez te interese mi propuesta.

-¿Trabajar con un grupo de ex mortífagos en potencia? No, gracias.

La mirada de Astoria se ensombreció rápidamente y sus labios se tensaron. Se acercó a Ginny, quizás más de lo que le estaba permitido a alguien como ella, y cuando habló, lo hizo con la voz acerada y las facciones endurecidas.

-Mi familia _nunca_ ha apoyado a Voldemort directamente, Weasley. Infórmate antes de hablar.

No sabía por qué le molestaba tanto la afirmación. Era algo común. Quizás oírlo en boca de alguien como ella, de una traidora a la sangre, molestaba más. Quizás empezaba a entender a Malfoy cada vez que había caído en alguna de las trampas de aquellos Gryffindor de tres al cuarto.

La vio tragar saliva y desviar la mirada. _Bien, así me gusta._

-¿Y qué se supone que puede interesarme? -tenía la voz algo ahogada, y Astoria supo que era momento de calmarse. Se echó hacia atrás y volvió a adoptar una posición distendida ella también, aunque aún estuviera algo tensa-. No sé qué negocios tendrá tu familia… pero soy Weasley, traidora a la sangre y jugadora de quidditch. Estoy totalmente segura de que no entro en el perfil.

-Los Greengrass estamos a punto de convertirnos en los mayores accionistas de El Profeta. Y cuando lo hagamos, habrá algunos cambios. Tú serías un gran fichaje.

-Soy jugadora.

-¿Y quién mejor para la sección de deportes?

-Sería poco apropiado. Y sería parcial.

-Ahora. Pero cuando te retires no.

-A ver si lo he entendido, porque creo que mi cerebro de comadreja está confundido. Una Greengrass me ofrece un puesto en El Profeta para cuando me retire, ¿es eso?

-Sí.

-¿Cuál es la trampa?

-No la hay.

La pelirroja la fulminó con la mirada. Obviamente, no la creía. Ella misma era consciente de la locura que aquella situación representaba. Su padre se enfadaría en cuanto supiese de semejante oferta, incluso en el caso de que aún quedase tiempo para que se hiciera válida. Daphne pondría el grito en el cielo y Malfoy… Malfoy probablemente anularía el matrimonio. O lo intentaría.

-Ginny.

-Hola, Harry.

Giró la cabeza. ¿Ver a Potter y Weasley besándose? No entraba en sus planes inmediatos, gracias. Se alejó un poco de ellos e hizo una seña al dependiente para que la sirviera. Volvió la vista hacia ellos de nuevo justo a tiempo para verlos alejarse cuchicheando. Probablemente le estaba contando todo lo que habían hablado. Y probablemente Potter estaba ya viendo algún interés oculto en todo aquello.

Y sí, claro que lo había. Pero ninguno de aquellos leones tenía ni idea de lo que ella estaba buscando con aquella propuesta. De hecho, probablemente no estaban ni cerca.

Cuando Astoria llegó a casa, poco antes de la cena, aparte de evitar a Daphne, se dedicó a rumiar durante un buen rato una nueva forma de acercamiento, porque sin duda aquella había fallado estrepitosamente. Podía imaginar en su mente la conversación que el futuro matrimonio habría tenido y seguro que su imagen no había quedado nada favorecida. Por eso se sorprendió cuando una lechuza golpeó la ventana. La abrió y paseó su vista por la caligrafía desordenada y apresurada.

_No sé qué es lo que pretendes. Pero puede que me interese tu oferta. Deberíamos hablarlo más tranquilamente. Esto NO significa que vaya a decir que sí, evidentemente. _

_Mañana a las 13.00 en Hogsmeade. ¿Seguro que no te importa almorzar con una Comadreja?_

* * *

Heeee. Mis niñas van poco a poco, pasito a pasito, pero avanzan. Espero que las 13.00 sean una hora normal para comer en el Reino Unido, pero mi conocimiento sobre sus costumbres se reduce a que toman mucho té y que los españoles estamos exportando el botellón a aquellas tierras, así que puede que me equivoque. Claro que siempre puedes ayudarme comentándomelo en un review, ¿no? (aquí va el guiño-guiño-codazo-guiño xD).


	7. VII

**Disclaimer:** Personajes de Rowling, blablabla, no gano dinero, blablabla, la trama es mía, blablabla, si la robas el coco te comerá, blablabla.

**N/A:** Muchos meses después, sigo con el fic. Instituto, falta de inspiración y Selectividad se interpusieron entre mis niñas y yo, pero ¡JA!, eso no podía durar_ tanto _tiempo. Estoy algo oxidada, pero he intentado que salga lo mejor posible. Espero que os guste, y ya sabéis, cualquier cosa, el botón del GO está a vuestra disposición.

**Muchas gracias** _a Drehn, Booh, __Shijiru Posible, Crystallus, ASUKA02, chapiscruz, Selene Nekoi, FabyGinny05 y hpfan1987._

_(Lo siento si no he contestado a algún review, el nuevo sistema me trae LOCA. Hasta que lo entienda, es posible que no responda o que responda tres veces, ¡lo siento!)  
_

* * *

**Una Ginny, dos Ginnys, tres Ginnys**

**VII**

No estaba nerviosa, no era eso. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se ponía nerviosa. Eso había sido en sus primeros años, con sus primeras citas. Las primeras chicas que conoció eran mayores, más experimentadas, y ella pasaba horas preparándose para la ocasión, preguntándose si sería suficiente (suficientemente guapa, suficientemente lista, suficientemente _todo_) para ellas. Luego la cosa cambió. Creció y con ello empezó a llamar la atención allí donde iba. Tal vez ella no fuera una belleza explosiva, como Weasley, con esa melena pelirroja y ese temperamento que (extrañamente) le ganaba admiradores allá donde fuese, pero sí que era una belleza más discreta, silenciosa, de las que captan miradas y no las sueltan. Cuando se dio cuenta de ello, todas sus inseguridades desaparecieron.

Así que no, no se podía decir que estaba nerviosa. Quizás estaba preocupada, sentada en un lugar público y esperando a Ginny. No sabía cuál iba a ser su reacción. Por Slytherin, ni siquiera sabía cuál sería su propia reacción. ¿Y la gente alrededor? Sólo esperaba que no las reconocieran. Quizás ella no era tan importante en el mundo mágico, pero una belleza pelirroja que triunfaba en el mundo del quidditch era el blanco perfecto de periodistas, fotógrafos y cazadores de autógrafos.

-Hola.

Vale, eso le había pillado de improviso. Tan ocupada había estado planteándose como podía ir la cosa que no la había visto venir. Llevaba una túnica verde, sencilla, y el pelo recogido. También tenía unas profundas ojeras bajo los ojos que sólo hacían que alarmarla.

-Hola.

Se sentó justo enfrente. Un par de cabezas se dieron la vuelta tres mesas más allá y por un momento creyó haberlas reconocido. Pero no, seguro que no era nada. Le tendió uno de los menús y se sumergió en el suyo, pero el camarero apareció justo a su lado en ese mismo instante.

-¿Qué desean?

Ginny sólo pidió una cerveza de mantequilla, y ella la imitó. Era una forma tan descarada como otra cualquiera de demostrarle que sólo había ido allí para escuchar su propuesta, negarse y marcharse por donde había venido.

-Aquí tienen.

El silencio se dilató unos minutos más después de que el camarero se fuera, hasta que la pelirroja, tres sorbos después, decidió ponerle fin.

-¿Vas a hablarme de esa propuesta o quieres que la adivine?

Advirtió el movimiento bajo la mesa: la varita preparada. No podía culparla, tampoco hacía _tanto_ del final de la guerra. La gente seguía aterrada y todos los periódicos gritaban al mundo una verdad que ni siquiera ella misma podía negar: iba a casarse con Draco Malfoy.

-¿Por qué has venido?

Entonces fue Weasley quien se quedó sin palabras. _¿Por qué había venido?_ Era una buena pregunta. No es que no confiara en sus… habilidades, que lo hacía, pero en el fondo creyó que aquello estaba fuera de su liga.

-Me interesa la propuesta.

Astoria sonrió, radiante, y se apoyó levemente sobre la mesa, sin apartar la mirada de su interlocutora.

-De acuerdo, hablemos de la propuesta.

--

Habían hablado largo rato. Más del que ella se esperaba. Weasley había asentido mucho y preguntado poco. La había mirado incluso menos. Y, sin embargo, al final parecía seguir teniendo algún interés. _Tengo que pensar en ello_, había dicho, y luego había salido del restaurante como una exalación. Ella había permanecido allí un rato más, pensando en el encuentro, y en que el mundo parecía haberse vuelto del revés, cuando apareció ella.

-¿Qué pretendes, exactamente?

Astoria levantó la vista, sorprendida. Hermione Granger, ni más ni menos que la sabelotodo de Hermione Granger se sentaba ante ella, seria, con su enorme pelambrera rodeando su expresión suspicaz.

-¿Perdón?

Se puso su máscara más neutra, y miró directamente a los ojos a aquella sangre sucia.

-Con Ginny. Que qué pretendes.

-Creí que ya te lo habría dicho ella.

La mirada esquiva que siguió a aquellas palabras fue la clave. No, no había dicho nada en absoluto. Astoria se sonrió, satisfecha.

-Si no te importa, he de irme.

Salió del local siguiendo el mismo camino serpenteante entre las mesas que había utilizado la pelirroja y, una vez fuera, se quedó quieta un rato, dejando que el aire le diera en la cara, para despejarse. _Así que no les has dicho nada a tus amigos, Ginevra_, pensó para sus adentros. Eso sólo podía significar cosas buenas, y ella lo sabía.


	8. Cafeterías y otros lugares malditos

**Disclaimer:** Todo es de JB Rowling y no pretendo robarle nada. La trama es mía y si la robas prometo enviar a mi perro de tres cabezas a por ti. Blablabla, ya sabéis cómo va esto.

**N/A:** Más largo (2700 y algo palabras si mi MWord no me miente), con algo más de chicha y... bueno, ya me diréis cuando terminéis el capítulo ;P Aviso: está sin revisión ortográfica y/o gramatical. No creo que nada esté mal, pero cualquier error será subsanado después de que duerma mis horas y venga a corregirlo. Pero hoy es mi cumple y quería subirlo antes de salir por ahí a celebrarlo y que no me diera tiempo a haceros este pequeño _obsequio_ por soportarme todo este tiempo :)

**Muchas gracias** _a Drehn, __FabyGinny05__, __chapiscruz,__Shijiru Posible y ASUKA02._

* * *

**UNA GINNY, DOS GINNYS, TRES GINNYS**

**

* * *

**

**VIII**

**_Cafeterías y otros lugares malditos._  
**

Casi le hacían gracia. Las miradas de reojo de Daphne. Las miradas resentidas de Draco. Durante un par de días incluso creyó ver la acusación en los ojos de su madre, pero luego lo atribuyó al estrés de la boda.

Resultaba que preparar una boda era mucho peor de lo que ella había pensado. Había muchas cosas que hacer, muchos cabos que atar y, por si fuera poco, la señora Malfoy no parecía estar de acuerdo con nada. Ni con las flores, ni con la mantelería, ni con el menú. Por no estar de acuerdo, ni siquiera estaba de acuerdo con la elección de elfos, y eso que habían elegido a los mejores.

Astoria hizo su parte, por supuesto. Eligió vestuario, peinado y complementos y se negó a dejarse aconsejar por nadie que no fuera Pansy, Daphne o su madre. Narcisa Malfoy intentó opinar al respecto, por supuesto, pero no se le permitió. No es que no apreciaran que quisiese que la boda fuera perfecta, pero simplemente había cosas que debían depender sólo de la novia y su familia. O eso fue lo que dijo la señora Greengrass.

(Claro que también parecía estar molesta con la actitud de los Malfoy. _No somos inferiores a ellos en nada_, la oyeron murmurar mientras trataba de decidir entre siete juegos de platos diferentes).

También dio su opinión sobre todos los otros detalles, pidió flores que hicieran contraste con su piel pálida y el tono de su cabello y prácticamente exigió que al menos tres de sus elfos domésticos predilectos estuvieran trabajando en la ceremonia. Nadie pudo decirle que no había hecho un buen papel como novia, y finalmente logró unos momentos de libertad valiosísimos.

El Callejón Diagon fue el lugar elegido. No era un sitio demasiado frecuentado por las Greengrass. Nunca lo había sido y, en teoría, nunca debería serlo, pero buscaba la oportunidad de toparse con Ginny o, al menos, con alguno de sus amigos. Las palabras de Granger seguían en su cabeza y se preguntaba si podría aprovechar aquella información.

-Astoria.

Miró alrededor. Últimamente tenía esa mala costumbre de ir distraída, cosa que empezaba a preocuparle. ¿Weasley? Preciosa, y la noche que iban a tener juntas iba a ser para enmarcar, pero había una gran diferencia entre eso y caerse en una zanja por su culpa.

-Theodore.

Theodore. No le hubiera importado casarse con él. Siempre tan callado, tan discreto, con la mirada baja. Sorprendentemente, nunca pareció someterse a nadie. Su presencia era lo suficientemente poderosa como para no tener que levantar la voz cuando quería hablar, y todo el mundo sabía que si en alguien se podía confiar, era en él. Definitivamente, sí, hubiera preferido casarse con él, pero incluso si hubiera llegado una propuesta… Theodore era de Daphne, aunque ya no estuvieran juntos y ella empezara a dudar cada vez más de la reconciliación.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Bien. ¿Tu hermana?

Directo al grano. Sonreiría, si no fuese un momento tan inoportuno.

-Creo que había ido a acompañar a Pansy a comprar una túnica.

-Bien. Salúdala de mi parte.

Se alejó de ella antes de que pudiese despedirse. Si no fuera casi imposible, diría que está más callado que de costumbre. Y aunque así fuera, ella tenía asuntos más importantes de los que hacerse cargo en aquel instante.

Como Ginny Weasley saliendo de una tienda hecha una furia y avanzando hacia ella por el Callejón Diagón mientras apartaba a la gente como si de un tornado se tratara. Sí, definitivamente aquello era más urgente.

-¡Ginny!

La pelirroja la fulminó con la mirada. Bueno, si estaba enfadada con sus amigos, que con ella reaccionara así era normal. Por si fuera poco, estaba segura de que tenía los ojos llorosos. ¿Los tenía? ¿O empezaba a imaginar cosas? Estaba pensando si seguirla o no (cosa extraña, con aquella chica últimamente pensaba después de actuar, lo cual era aún más extraño en alguien como ella), alguien prácticamente la arrolló en su camino. Astoria se rehizo rápidamente, para girarse y ver a lo lejos a Harry Potter persiguiendo a la chica a duras penas.

-Interesante.

Sonrió. Fue un acto involuntario que reprimió en cuanto se dio cuenta, pero lo hizo. Luego apartó aquello de su mente y tomó una decisión. Tomó su varita y la disimuló con la amplia manga de la túnica, luego siguió a la pareja calle arriba, tan rápido como sus piernas le permitían.

Tardó al menos diez minutos en localizar de nuevo al dichoso Potter. Diez minutos, tres personas conocidas a esquivar y un atropello, más bien. Así que cuando lo tuvo a tiro, ni siquiera se paró a pensarlo. Sacó la varita todo lo disimuladamente que pudo y lanzó un conjuro para confundirle. Por un segundo, fue ella la confundida. Parecía que no había tenido efecto, y justo entonces, el chico se paró en medio de la calle y miró alrededor, como perdido.

Astoria se sonrió incluso más que antes y echó a correr: tenía que alcanzarla lo antes posible.

Tuvo suerte. Se acercaba la hora de comer y cada minuto que pasaba el Callejón estaba más y más vacío. Tardó un rato en descubrir su melena roja, de todas formas, pero cuando lo hizo se alegro de ver que seguía sola. Sería más fácil aquello que tener que confundir a más amigos de aquella chica. Parecía que siempre tenía un ejército alrededor dispuesta a salvarla, por Slytherin. Bien pensado, quizás lo necesitaba.

-Gi… Weasley.

Puso una mano en su hombro. Ni siquiera se había parado a tomar el aliento. Si lo hubiera hecho, probablemente la hubiera perdido de vista otra vez. La chica se giró y frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué quieres?

Seca y cortante, toda una comadreja, que diría Malfoy. Ella casi lo agradecía. Hacía parecer todo aquello un reto y a ella le excitaban los retos. O, quizás, eran las recompensas. Al menos, esta recompensa sí.

-¿Estás bien?

La vio levantar ambas cejas y poner su mejor expresión de incredulidad. Intentó acompañar aquello con una sonrisa irónica, pero las lágrimas en los ojos hacían añicos el efecto que pudiera haber tenido en otras circunstancias.

-No sabía que te importara.

-Iba a hablar contigo y te he visto y…

_…quiero hacerte el amor contra esa pared y no me importa que todos nos vean y, por Slytherin, ¿alguna vez te han dicho que cuando lloras estás incluso más preciosa y los labios parecen incluso más rojos? Por Circe, quítate esa túnica, quítate esa falda que llevas debajo, quítate las bragas, ¡quítatelotodoya!_

Las palabras se formaron en su mente sin que ella se diera cuenta y, de ser otra persona, quizás se hubiera puesto roja y hubiera empezado a farfullar una excusa que jamás hubiera logrado terminar y que la llevaría a huir en dirección contraria. Pero ella no. Ella se imaginó la escena durante un segundo (la túnica cayendo, la falda acompañándola, sus propias manos deshaciéndose de unas braguitas de encaje que se deslizarían por aquellas piernas infinitas) y se humedeció los labios, ignorando a su acompañante por unos segundos.

-Como decía, ¿has discutido con alguien? Ven, vamos a tomar un té, te tranquilizas y me lo cuentas.

¿Vamos a tomar un té, te tranquilizas y me lo cuentas? ¿Qué era eso? Se planteó por un momento estar poseída por alguien desconocido, pero no, era ella. Ella desesperada por su último polvo femenino antes de la boda que la uniría para siempre a la familia Malfoy. Encantador.

Y, sin embargo, no se lo pensó. Por la razón que fuera, aquella chica se le había metido en la cabeza más de lo debido, y pensaba sacársela como fuera. Si tenía que pasarse aquellos dos meses seduciéndola para luego hacer el amor con ella unos minutos antes de su boda para que se le quitase toda aquella tontería de encima, así se haría.

Ginevra pareció incluso más sorprendida de lo habitual cuando la tomó por el brazo y la arrastró calle arriba. Por suerte, conocía una cafetería que últimamente estaba en horas bajas, a la que sólo iban unas cuantas señoras mayores, pero que hacía un té bastante decente. No dijo nada mientras la guiaba hasta allí, ni mientras entraban en el local, intentando llamar la atención lo menos posible mientras se fijaba en quienes estaban allí (tres ancianas hablando a voz en grito de temas distintos, y una pareja joven en una esquina, semioculta por una columna). Tampoco dijo nada mientras esperaban sus bebidas. Sólo veía a la Weasley mirándola, a veces de reojo, a veces directamente, al tiempo que iba imaginando sus pensamientos.

-Hace unos días, ni siquiera sabía quién eras.

Levantó la mirada. Ginny había empezado a hablar. _Ginevra, _se corrigió. Si iba a empezar a llamarla por su nombre, al menos Ginevra denotaba menos confianza.

-Ahora… estás en todas partes. Y me ofreces trabajo. Y me preguntas cómo estoy después de que discuta con Harry. Harry Potter, ¿recuerdas? Los de tu calaña solíais odiarle.

Calaña, auch. Con eso iba a ser difícil lidiar.

-Es sólo que…

-Harry cree que quieres algo. Que tramas algo. Te vas a casar con Draco, piensa que queréis vengaros de algo. Los dos juntos.

-Y si pensáis eso, ¿por qué me lo cuentas?

-Puede que… para ver tu reacción –respondió insegura.

-O puede que porque tú no pienses lo mismo.

El silencio se hizo entre las dos. Denso, casi palpable. Se miraron, una impasible y la otra intentando meterse en su cabeza, tratando de descubrir las razones de tan inusitado acercamiento. Imposible de averiguar, de todas formas, ni ella misma lo sabía. Lo había atribuido a su naturaleza caprichosa, ésa parte de ella que Daphne siempre censuró.

-Y si no tienes nada en contra mía, ¿qué…?

-No sé. Quizás quiera ser tu amiga.

Una carcajada. Sonora, rompiendo todo silencio que pudiera haber habido. Una de las ancianitas se giró para observarla, ojos entrecerrados y mirada malhumorada. Casi parecía a punto de decir algo, pero una mirada amenazante de la ex Slytherin y las palabras quedaron atascadas en su garganta. Era reconfortante ver que, a pesar de toda aquella tontería, no había perdido facultades.

-Vale, puede que no quiera ser tu amiga.

-Entonces –volvió a ponerse seria-, ¿qué quieres?

De nuevo se quedaron calladas. Había algo que le gustaba de aquel silencio. Sabía que la ponía nerviosa, al mismo tiempo que ella se sentía cómoda. Sentía que tenía el control, y teniendo en cuenta que últimamente parecía perderlo con demasiada facilidad, aquello estaba bien.

Se quedó mirándola unos segundos, y luego su mirada se perdió en la nada, mientras la pareja de la esquina pagaba y se disponía a marcharse.

-¿Alguna vez te has sentido fascinada por algo? Fascinada, en el sentido total de la palabra. Tan fascinada que, aún sabiendo que es peligroso, que no deberías acercarte, no puedes frenarte.

La pelirroja abrió la boca, y la volvió a cerrar. Ella hubiera hecho lo mismo, y se hubiera mirado como si estuviera loca, pero no hubo tiempo, porque en aquel momento unos gritos en la puerta del local distrajeron su atención.

Alguien acababa de entrar y, aunque una columna en el lugar menos oportuno le impedía distinguir su rostro, sí pudo ver cómo los jóvenes que estaban a punto de salir le lanzaban una mirada airada y unas palabras que ella no llegó a oír. Debió ser algo fuerte, porque el joven se giró hacia ellos de nuevo. Al girarse, cambió su posición y pudo verlo: era Ronald Weasley. O Comadreja. O el hermano al que Ginny saltaría a proteger si alcanzaba a distinguirle. _Estupendo._

_Ginevra_, volvió a corregirse. Ginevra (así tenía que llamarla de ahora en adelante) parecía aún demasiado sorprendida por sus palabras (no todos los días un Slytherin le decía a alguien de su familia que se sentía fascinado por ella) para darse cuenta de lo que pasaba detrás de ella. Astoria no perdía detalle. La pareja encaraba al pelirrojo y el se defendía fieramente. Lo que no vio venir fue el movimiento de varitas y el intercambio de hechizos.

Uno de ellos aterrizó en su mesa, pulverizándolo. Esta vez sí, su acompañante gritó y, retrocediendo rápidamente para alejarse del breve fuego, hizo ademán de girarse para ver qué ocurría.

_¡NO! _La voz de su cabeza fue veloz, pero más veloz fue su brazo, que tomó el brazo de la otra y la arrastró hasta un rincón más apartado del local, detrás de otra mesa que había volcado. Weasley, el otro Weasley, seguía enzarzado en su particular pelea, que ahora había pasado a ser todo un duelo. Los hechizos volaban y los _contendientes_ se movían como podían para evitar los del contrario, mientras las camareras forzaban sus gargantas pidiendo calma.

Mientras, ella escondía a una pelirroja en el espacio más reducido que encontró, justo en el hueco que separaba la zona interior de la barra de la zona pública. La había arrastrado como había podido, para prácticamente lanzarse juntas al suelo, evitando un rayo amarillo en el último segundo. Fue unos segundos después, al volver a tomar el control de la situación, cuando se dio cuenta: estaban demasiado cerca.

El espacio era pequeño, y ellas estaban casi tiradas en el suelo. Astoria estaba sobre la gryffindor. Presionaba sus hombros contra el suelo con fuerza, y se inclinaba sobre ella para limitarle la visión. Sentía su cuerpo debajo de ella, caliente, temblando levemente. Su rostro, tan cerca que podía ver cada peca. Podía haberlas contado, si quisiera, expandiéndose por aquella cara como si fuera de su propiedad, tomando cada minúsculo centímetro de piel pálida y danzando en torno a su pequeña nariz. Los ojos, mirándola directamente, entre la curiosidad y el miedo y, por qué no, la fascinación.

No supo cuánto estuvieron así, tan juntas que podían sentir el cuerpo de la otra como el propio, el corazón latiendo, la sangre corriendo por las venas, el temblor. Los rostros tan cercanos que podía haber recorrido sus labios con la lengua, que podía contar cada pestaña. _Para_. La voz de su cabeza se parecía misteriosamente a la de Daphne, pero esta vez no hizo caso. Esta vez no oía nada, nada que pudiera entender.

Se acercó, segundo a segundo, esperando que en cualquier momento una mano la empujara y una voz entre repugnada y enfadada la sacase de su ensimismamiento. Pero aquello no ocurrió. Ginevra sólo entreabrió los labios, hipnotizada en sus mirada, como invitando. Y ella no podía apartar la vista de ellos. Parecían suaves y estaban allí, rojos, entreabiertos, incitándola, tan tentadores que no se lo pensó. No podía pensar, de todas formas, sólo siguió acercándose hasta que allí estaba, un milímetro más y la besaría. Sería suya. Casi podía imaginar el sabor suave de su brillo de labios, el tacto húmedo de su lengua jugando con la suya. Casi…

-¿Estáis bien?

Una anciana asomó la cabeza en ese mismo instante. Se levantaron rápidamente. No se habían dado cuenta de cuándo había parado la cosa. La anciana les explicó que habían parado a los chicos y les habían echado del local. Ella no escuchaba, sólo pensaba en lo que había ocurrido y lo estúpida que había sido. Parecía que Ginny ni siquiera era capaz de mirarla cuando la anciana se fue. El silencio fue en esta ocasión más denso y peligroso que nunca, como si esperara a conocer una sentencia. Quizás lo hacía, de algún modo.

-Bueno…

-Uhm.

-Debería irme.

-Sí, sí.

Hablaban sin mirarse. Estuvo tentada de decirle que había sido su hermano el de la pelea, pero ya lo descubriría.

-Hasta luego.

La vio alejarse. Casi no había escuchado sus palabras, no había tenido tiempo de formular una respuesta. Pero se giró, una última vez. Aquella pelirroja que, sólo Circe sabía por qué, le hacía perder la razón, se giró y se acercó a ella una última vez. Diez centímetros separando su rostro y una sonrisa burlona (_gryffindor_) en los labios.

-Fascinada, ¿eh?

Y de nuevo, se alejó. Salió del local moviendo las caderas, muy dignamente, como si nada acabase de pasar y, de algún modo, la slytherin lo supo. Quizás lo había sabido antes, o quizás no fue plenamente consciente de saberlo hasta mucho después, pero aquel fue el instante. Aquella figura que se alejaba, aquella _femme fatale_ que la hacía parecer tonta o novata o todo a la vez y se burlaba de ella justo después de ponerla al límite. Aquella figura fue la que se lo hizo ver.

_Estoy perdida._


End file.
